GoodBye Love
by Theycallme
Summary: Sam has had some problems with her dad in the past. He accuses her of having sex with danny, and he claims that she is way to fat. Sam takes it to heart and stops eating. Can Danny help her from not doing it again? Better than it sounds I sware
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

(A/N If you have read any other of my stories the AN is always the same. My stories are true things that have all happened to me.

Just a little background information. My first eating disorder was in the second grade when I was told by my modeling agency that I was over weight. I weighed less than 40 pounds. I believed them. I got over that though.

I was Anorexic for 3 months at one point while I was in the 8th grade because of my parents fighting. My father has never ever beat me though. But they do blame me for a lot.

During my freshman year in high school I stopped eating over my Christmas break. I lost 30 pounds in 3 weeks. I was dieing but no body knew. I didn't even know. I had no clue I had a problem. I couldn't control my parents fighting but I could control my eating. When I didn't eat it made my entire body feel empty. Like my heart felt. I know that sounds lame but it is true.

When I went from being 5 7 and weighing 130 to weighting less that 100 pounds it got bad. My best friend told me that I was to thin and I looked disgusting. I didn't think I lost any weight at all. I had a disease called dismorphia. I never thought I was fat. I just didn't know I was losing weight.

I finally realized I had a problem in February when I stepped on the scale. I never would have done that if it wasn't for my boyfriend. When I saw how much I weighed, I told my counselor and nurse and I ended up going to a rehab.

Eating disorders are very dangerous. Please don't ever do this to your self. I wish I never did. But I can never change that part of my life. I am writing this story to teach everyone how bad these things are. Don't do it.)

My name is Samantha Manson. I am sixteen years old and my best friend is the town Hero. And I am his sidekick. I love the job. I mean I get to hangout with Danny the handsome hero and Tucker the biggest geek in the history of the Universe.

But the thing about Danny is one minute you could hate him to all hell and wish you had never even met him, I did that, the out come wasn't exactly good. But then he says something totally sweet and you wish that he would always be there holding you in his arms. He always tells me he will always be there for me, no matter what. I believe him.

I am not like most girls. I am gothic, and the color pink scares me out of my mind. Most girls' worry about their roots showing threw their fake blonde hair, or they complain about the sizes of their cuticle beds. I don't care about that. The worst one of them all is Paulina. To put it simple, she is a bitch. All she cares about is the way she looks and how much weight she wants to loose. She is made up of cold, hard, shiny Plastic. She is completely fake. But one day last week while I was in the bathroom I found out we have something in common.

Flash Back 

_I was in the bathroom after lunch doing my business when the door swung open. The person ran into the stall next to mine. Then I heard a sudden gagging noise then the unmistakable noise of somebody's lunch coming back up in reverse order. I shivered remembering those awful days. Then I heard the sound of a toilet flush and the click of somebody opening the door. _

_I quickly flushed then unlocked my door. There washing her mouth was Paulina. She just stared at me._

"_How long have you been in here?" Paulina asked sounding seriously nervous. _

"_Long enough, Paulina I know we hate each other and all, but I know what your going through and all I can say is that you are better than that. Why are you doing this to yourself?"_

"_I don't know." She replied becoming suddenly interested with her pink toenails._

"_Yes you do. Is it that you think you are fat? Because you aren't."_

"_Fine I don't like the way my body looks so I throw up, its nothing big. You promise you wont tell anyone right?"_

"_Its not okay it is awful for you. If you don't want me to tell then your secret is safe with me. I promise." I smiled and she smiled back and muttered quick thanks as she left the bathroom. _

_End of flashback _

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes remembering thought of the early days. When I was fourteen. The problem with me starting to cry is Danny is standing right next to me.

"Sam what's the matter? Are you okay?" Danny asked me as I wiped some tears from my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as if nothing was wrong in a kind of cold voice, Danny wiped a small tear out of my eye.

"I know when you are okay and when you are not okay. What is the matter with you I haven't seen you tear up since we were 14 when you told me abou…? It isn't about when we were 14 is it?"

I nodded. When we were 14, my parents were getting in these huge fights all of the time. It ripped me up in side. When she had said she wanted a divorce. He just slapped her. When I told him to leave my mother the hell alone. He'd threaten me with, "if you don't shut the hell up I'll put a restraining order on you little boyfriend Danny." The reason for all of these lame fights was that He is always drunk. Totally shit faced drunk. It really scared me when he would come home and just yell at my mother and I.

When my Mother stopped crying at all the insults he gave her. She would just kick him. So now he takes his anger out on me. He knows I wont do anything because I don't want to never to be able to see Danny again. I like Danny a lot well I actually think I love Danny. It would be hell going through life without him.

Well my father got to the point where he would scream at me saying I am disgustingly fat. Then he would hit me until I cried. To him, I am just in the way of his business. I am also only a mistake for a daughter. He told me everything would be so much easier if I was never even born.

My mom used to drive me crazy with trying to convince me to wear pink mini skirts and white flowery and sparkly dresses. But lately she has been buying me a lot of expensive Goth outfits. I think it is out of pity that she can't do anything about my father's abuse. But she seems to finally understand that I am not a prep. Whenever my father would beat me she would standup for me. Causing him to hit her instead this caused her to flinch in pain. It made me want to start cry and run up to him and grab his fists.

Every time my father would my dad would beat my mother or I he would scream, "Sam, you are a slut. A hoe, I know what you do with that Fenton boy. You are such a Whore. I can't believe he would even want you. He probably doesn't even want you. He is probably just using you for sex. You are so fat and ugly that I am surprised he hasn't left you standing in the dust for some other girl."

I would just cry and scream at him, "he isn't using me. We aren't doing anything. Danny would never ever just leave me. He is my best friend. He always has been, and he always will be. I am not some kind of Prostitute. I am one of the most conservative people I know. Danny and I have never had sex. Don't ever accuse me."

After a while, it started to get to me. One night while tucker was helping Danny beat Skulker, My family was eating dinner that our cook Sebastian made for us. My father said it again. This time it got to me. Normally I just ignore him or tell him that he is drunk and isn't making sense but this time it hurt. I asked my mom to be excused. She just nodded.

That night changed my life forever. When I ran upstairs, I ran right into my bathroom. I stared into the toilet decided whether or not to do it. I want to make my father proud. I started to shake. He wants me thinner so ok I'll do it. I stuck my fingers in the back of my throat and wiggled my fingers. This caused everything I ate to come right back up. I started to cry. It burned my throat, but I did it again and watched every thing I have eaten that night come back up. I flushed the toilet and slumped against the counter in the bathroom and I ended up crying myself to sleep. I just slept in the bathroom that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. If i did the series would be way way different.

Chapter 2

(AN i just went into surgery so it might be a while till i update again. But if you guys want to review with ideas, or great reviews it will probally make me feel better. meaning i will write faster. Dont feel bad about me having an Eating disorder. i came over healthy and alive. but the werid thing about it was the only person who realized something was wrong was my dorm parent. Please Read and Review)

In the morning, I was awoken by a sharp pain in my stomach. 'Wow that hurt really bad. What was that all about?' I thought. I groaned as I stood up and started to walk out the door of the bathroom and into my room. I looked at my clock. It said 7:15 so I started to get ready. I had a nasty taste in my mouth. It tasted like throw up from the night before. I grimaced and brushed my teeth. Then I hopped in the shower. 40 minutes later I was all dressed and waited outside my house for Danny to pick me up. I skipped breakfast because my stomach still hurt a little.

"Hey Sammy why you looking so down in the dumps?" Danny asked me as he walked up my front stairs.

"Oh its nothing, my stomach just kind of hurts. You ready for school?" I said putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah lets go," Danny said sounding not to convinced.

School went okay, well until lunch anyways. My stomach still killed. So I didn't get lunch. This didn't go unnoticed. Danny was the first to speak.

"Sam why aren't you eating?" Danny asked me sounding sort of worried.

"My stomach is still killing me. It feels like my stomach is on fire. I think I am going to go to the nurse see you guys later." I said as I walked out of the cafeteria.

Danny turned to Tucker and said, "I'm worried about her she seems distressed."

"It's probably just girl problems, I'm sure she is fine." Tucker said taking a huge bite out of his Ham and Turkey sandwich (EWW gross. In reality I am a veg head to. That sounds gross). Danny just nodded.

I walked into the nurse's office and laid down on he nearest bed. I nurse came in and started to bother me with all of the questions like, "Are you on your period? Have you eaten today? Are you stressed?" The she asked my the worst question ever. "Have you had sex yet?"

"What!" I sort of screamed at her.

"Well all of the symptoms you are saying you have are most of the symptoms for pregnancy. I thought you and that Fenton boy finally got together. If you did, I finally would have won my bet with the principal."

"No we haven't gotten together. I have never ever had Sex. Especially not with Danny. He's just my friend. Why cant anybody at this school understand that. I have to go." I said really angry as I stood up to leave. I walked out the door and steamed down the hall to my next class.

"Sam you ok? You seemed pissed off. What did the nurse say?" Danny asked me looking a little worried. Tucker started to focus in on our conversation.

"Yeah what did she say?"

"She asked me if I have my period today or if I was stressed."

"And this made you that mad?" Danny asked me looking a little confused. When the word PERIOD was mentioned, Tucker seemed to loose interest and turned around looking disgusted. Tucker gets really uncomfortable when the menstrual cycle is mentioned.

"Well that's not all she asked me."

"What else did she ask you?" Tucker asked looking suddenly seriously interested again.

"Well, she asked me if I have had sex yet."

"Why would she want to know that?" Danny kind of shouted really fast at me as his voice cracked a little bit.

"Well apparently my symptoms all lead to either PMS or pregnancy. And she thought me a Danny had, in her words 'finally gotten together' and if I was carrying around a little baby Daniel Fenton around inside of me." Tucker looked as if he was going to laugh. Danny looked as if he was either going to faint or throw up. Maybe it was both.

Danny just stared at me his eyes wide open. I giggled to myself at the look on his face.

Its kind of funny how well of a mask I could put on. I must have been a good actress because not even for a minute people could tell that there was anything wrong with me. But there was.

It has been about a month since the last time I complained about a stomachache. But I still get them. My father has become Psychotic, Lashing out even more then ever. It scared me but I held my head up high. I wouldn't eat breakfast or dinner but I would eat lunch. I only did it so I didn't scare Danny or Tucker. I didn't want them trying to help me out of this. I thought I could deal with it myself. I was wrong.

When I ate lunch I would drink a lot of fluids then run to the bathroom just to stick my fingers down my throat to throw it back up. I didn't think I was getting any skinnier. So i started exercising like crazy. On weekend I would wake up and go to the gym for 3 hours the go home and runaround my town a couple times then go to bed.

It got steadily got worse and worse as the weeks went by. I lost a lot of weight but I had not idea how much I lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One night after a particularly hard beating from my father at around One AM, I ran to Danny's house. I started to throw rocks at his window. He came to it and saw me.

"Sam it's 1 A.M. what the hell are you doing here." He noticed the tears streaming down my face. "Hold on one second Sam." He went ghost and flew out through his window. He picked me up bridle style and I immediately curled up into his chest. He carried me through his window and placed me on his bed. And sat down next to me. "Sam you need to tell me what is the matter lately." Danny and I both know we like each other. So it was easy for me to tell him about my dad. Ok so it isn't easy but it is easier than telling anyone else.

I didn't answer I just lifted my pant leg to show the huge bruise on my thigh. He gasped and cuddled with me even more.

"Sammy what happened to you?"

"My dad." Was all I could say without bursting into tears.

"Has he been hurting you?"

"Yeah and calling me a little tramp because he thinks that I have been sleeping with you. He also said that you would leave me after you got what you wanted. And even if that was true, that I have been sleeping with you, I know you would never ever leave me. Because I love you a lot and nothing could ever change that. And even if you don't love me back the way I love you, I don't ca…" I felt Danny's lips against mine. Shutting me up immediately.

"I love you to Sammy." He softly pushed me down onto his bed and caressed his lips against mine and licked my lips waiting for entry. I opened my mouth and slipped off my shirt. Danny just fazed through his clothes. He took off my pants and started to kiss down my neck.

I started to get this hot burning feeling in my um… Lower areas. It felt good though. It felt hard to breathe. I liked this. It went on for about 20 minutes. Then suddenly I felt Danny pressed his lips against mine signaling it was over. I kind of wish it lasted longer. But oh well. Danny went underneath the covers and started to suck on my stomach when suddenly he stopped and came out from underneath the covers that were everywhere now.

"Sam, Why are you so skinny?" He asked me totally ruining the mood of everything.

"I have been exercising a lot."

"Have you been eating?" He asked me. Oh shit he caught me.

"Of Course why."

"No you haven't been have you?"

"Ok I haven't. My dad told me I was fat and needed to loose weight so I stopped eating. Am I really that much thinner?"

"Yeah you really are. You need to eat."

"Ok I'll eat."

"Sammy I am serious if you don't start to eat, I'll leave you. I am not strong enough to watch you die. I will help you as much as I can. But most of it relies on you."

That was 2 years ago. Since then my mother got a restraining order against my father. I over came my Eating Disorders after two months at a rehab over my summer vacation. And Danny And I are still really close.

We agreed to tell Tucker what happened but nobody else. He was disappointed that I had a eating disorder and didn't tell him. He was angry that my father beat me. But more than anything else he was happy Danny and I slept together. Danny and I finally got together. It has been a happy 2 years of recovery and fun. He was the one person I missed the most during my rehab experience.


	4. Letter

A letter to my viewers. This is not part of the story. But I would like you to understand why I haven't been updating.

To all of my viewers,

I am sorry that I have not updated in a while. My parents have settled their divorce and they are taking turns to rip me apart. I was doing great in the eating department for a while, but because of their fights, I have been worried and always nauseas. It started again about a week after the last time I updated. It began with throwing up but I stopped then I stopped eating in general. My mom told me I was getting fat so I started exercising like crazy. I was doing great getting my weight up to normal standards. But then I fainted after a fight with my parents and got rushed to the hospital and they told me that I fainted because of a panic attack. But it was brought on due to anorexia. The past month or so I have been spending trying to get everything back to normal.

I don't mean to tell you about my problem and I know what I was doing is wrong and bad for me. I will start updating soon I promise.


End file.
